memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/A New Threat
(Federation space, sector 889) The unknown vessel comes about and starts firing at the Kingston hitting the Asgard shield bubble as the Kingston moves hard right. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as the ship takes the hits from the ship. Shields down to 78% Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the tactical console. Captain Tyson sits back in the Captain's chair and looks at Y'Cari. Y'Cari lock weapons onto their weapons array and fire the quantum phasers Captain Tyson says as he looks at the tactical officer. She nods and presses the buttons on the console. (Space) The Kingston fires off several shots at the unknown ship but hits the shield bubble of the unknown vessel as the ship keeps shooting at the Kingston's shield bubbles. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks erupts from the bulkhead as it sends a crewmen to the floor and coolant spews from the damaged area. Mr. Cole set course out of here warp 9 engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole at the helm. He nods and sets the ship's course away from the sector. (Space) The Kingston flees away from the sector as the ship is shooting at the Kingston as she jumps to warp speed. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew breathes slowly. Frank set course for the 147th's position Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. He nods and enters the ships course. Let's hope they're not too busy Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Tyson. John nods at her. (Federation space) The 147th is outside of Cardassian space just showing its present during a crisis that involved a Cardassian warship attacking Starbase 211. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Admiral Kira is standing on the bridge looking at the Cardassian fleet that is nose to nose with the 147th when Commander Curtis chimes in. Admiral sensors are detecting a ship entering the system Commander Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console. Is it a Federation ship? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. Yes, sir its the USS Kingston it looks like her shields have taken some damage Commander Curtis says as she looks at the console. Hail the Kingston, Commander Curtis says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. The bridge of the Kingston appears on the viewer. Admiral we've got a problem we were patrolling the neutral zone when we detected a strange portal similar to the one that pulled you into the mirror universe in 2382, and a ship emeged from it and it had the Terran Empire tags on it's hull Captain Tyson says on the viewer. It wasn't the the mirror universe, it was an alternate mirror universe it happened in 2383, this sounds like a prelude to invasion says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. ''How do we deal with it sir? ''Captain Tyson says on the main viewer. We protect the Federation and we fight the Terran Empire says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. John nods at the Admiral. Sir sensors are picking up a fleet of Terran warships heading our way compraised of Imperial Starfleet vessels Lieutenanat O'Neill says as she looks at her console then over at Admiral Kira. Red alert, shields up, all hands battle stations says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The lights dimmed and the red lights flash as the klaxon sounds and the crew heads to their battle stations. How many ships O'Neill? Commander Madden says as he looks at the young Ops officer. She looks at her console and is shocked by the number. 1,254 Terran warships are in that battle group Lieutenant O'Neill reports to both Admiral Kira and Commander Madden. Typhuss is shocked by the number that O'Neill gave them and then presses the com panel to open a channel to the fleet. 147th, engage the Terran fleet on my mark says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Then Commander Madden advises Admiral Kira. Sir we're dangerously outnumbered by the enemy our best solution is to fall back and advise Starfleet Headquarters and inform Admiral Janeway Commander Madden says as he advises Admiral Kira. 147th, belay that last order, set a course for Earth, warp 9, engage says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen.